Chapter 14
This is Chapter 14 from the manga series, Namaikizakari. Chapter Summary Narration: “‘The person that one likes = want to go steady with that person’. It doesn’t have to be definitely be like that..” At the bus, while looking at his cellphone, Shou tells Yuki that she go for round three? with him on the way home after today’s competition. While checking her notes, Yuki tells him that they will soon arrive at the site so don’t play with his cellphone. She thinks that her head aches so which part of Shou does she like about him. Amamiya laughs and exclaims that brat Shou would unexpectedly want to go for Yuki and is he looking for a fight. Hatori asks how much is he burning in desire for her. Shou casually says that probably about half of Shouji. Shouji stands up and exclaims what did he say, pretty boy. Tonomura tells them that the bus is moving so don’t stand up and it is very idiotic to quarrel before the game. The coach laughs and says but everyone seems to be quite relaxed and that’s great. Yuki warns them to keep quiet for the other passengers might want to get on the bus. They apologize to onee-san. Yuki narrates that right now, Ryuhoku’s basketball club are making unnecessary racket on the way to the competition site. During the Kanto’s qualifying competition, they managed to distinguish themselves and be part of the 32 elite teams to earn the right to compete in the Kanto tournament. While walking at the hallway, Yuki thinks that they will have games for two days and if they win the two games today, it is possible that they’ll get to compete with Misuzu tomorrow. I’m not sure how it is in competitions in Japan but I always assume that they would be so tired in one game so how come two games in one day. ^^; Probably, it is two short games with the same opponent. So, in short, they must ensure today’s victory. She enters the locker room and asks everyone if they have changed clothes for they will soon go out.. She stops for she sees a very heavy depressing mood among the team. While her heart is beating since she is influenced by the mood, Yuki asks what they are going to do if they are so nervous like that and a while ago, weren’t they shouting that they’ll defeat Misuzu tomorrow. One of them nervously shouts if he can go to the toilet. Just arrived, Kido laughs and says that they really lost it and because it is the first time that they’ve entered the Kanto tournament, they might be belittled. Lena appears beside Kido and greets Yuki. Everyone’s mood lifts up as they call out to Kido-senpai, and girlfriend. Yuki asks Lena if she also came to cheer for them. Lena says yes. While Yabe happily hugs him, Kido says that the other OBs senpais will also come tomorrow and their games are for two days, right. Amamiya laughs and says that if they win today’s two games then it’s possible. Kido cheers them on for the others will cheer them on tomorrow which will make them more enthusiastic. Someone says that the pressure is quite big. Yuki is relieved that thanks to Kido, the nervous mood has been alleviated. Lena calls out to Yuki and asks her about that ‘annoying guy’ that she told her about. While Kido and others are talking about today’s opponent, Yuki quickly turns Lena out and escorts her out of the room. Lena apologizes for she is a bit too excited. Stunned Yuki thinks that it is like dumpster that suddenly attacked her in a grand way. Yuki says no..she has also forgotten a lot of things, sorry. Yuki recalls talking about this topic with Lena before she graduated wherein she told her that it is like/love. Yuki thinks that in the end, she carelessly pressed a strange button. Lena protests that to see her flustered today, then they have already done the KISS-type of stuff. Yuki says yes, no..and right now, her brain is filled with club activities. Lena asks is that so, and she totally doesn’t think of going steady with him? This surprises Yuki. Soon, during the game, Yabe and others are cheering Shou on. He scores. Kido and Lena claps while Shou is getting more fangirls who find him cool. And, they are leading by 88 vs 75. During the break, Nishiyama says that it is one win after another. The coach praises Shouji for his beautiful steal. Giving him a thumbs up sign, Shouji corrects the coach about his name. Handling towels to everyone, Yuki tells them good job and in the next competition, it will start in 15 m minutes so please drink lots of water now. Shou tells Yuki that is his water bottle the chair, and pass it to him. She says okay. He lightly touches her finger and she drops the plastic bottle. While Shou is looking at her, Yuki apologizes and picks up the bottle. Yuki thinks that it is Lena’s fault for asking her that kind of question that it evoked an unnecessary memory. She recalls Shou asking if she really didn’t seriously think about going steady with him. She thinks that for her and Shou to go steady..no..no matter what she thinks of it, it is somewhat like a joke and it has an abnormal ‘breaking up scent’. <- she is referring to this scene: guy says that it seems that those two are going steady and someone says that he feels that they will break up in 3 days. She tells herself that right now, she mustn’t think of this. While the others are playing again, Yuki thinks that they’ve used the resentment of that day as their strength and everyday, everyone practiced as if their lives depended on it and now, they finally arrive here. At his school, Shizuka overhears a couple of guys talking by the bulletin board. They say that Ryuhoku won the two games and isn’t this year their first debut the Kanto tournament. They mention that it seems that they haven’t lost in this year’s official competitions but tomorrow, they will be playing against Misuzu. Back to the stadium, Yuki thinks that’s right, right now, she should only think of one thing and that is defeating Misuzu. At the lounge, Shou calls out, “Yu-ki-sen-pai, let’s go-home while holding hands.” Yuki stares at him. Then, she continues to finish separating the trash which she has segregated from inflammable to not inflammable ones. Shou tells her that it is okay if she didn’t clean up the lounge and anyway, they are going to still use it tomorrow. Yuki says that it is because they are going to use it tomorrow so she is cleaning it up today. She asks that didn’t he go home ahead with the others and the bus is coming. Shou says that he heard that she hasn’t left yet. Shou’s cellphone rings and it is Amamiya. Amamiya asks where he ran off to and did he go to meet with some girls from other schools. Yuki can only curse for she is stuck with him Later on, while walking with Shou, Yuki tells him to go straight home and quickly rest for tomorrow, they are playing against Misuzu. Shou groans. Yuki thinks what’s up with that groan, stinky brat. She wonders if he has forgotten of the root cause which lead to all sorts of things (defeated by Misuzu -> Shou temporarily took a break from club activity -> all sorts of things). Shou says that he remembers and he remembers it clearly. “We’ll also definitely win so.. if we defeat Misuzu tomorrow, you’ll go steady with me.” She darkly tells him that it is impossible. He asks why. She tells him if he can stop always asking ‘why why’. She tells him that she doesn’t want to think of that thing right now and she definitely has to concentrate on tomorrow’s game. She thinks that he would always shamelessly make decision for others and she doesn’t want to get involve again. He holds her hand and says then, she should promise him. “If we win tomorrow, then, *squeezes her hand* it is okay for your brain to fully think about me, right..” She blushes and says, wait.. but he holds her hand tightly. She becomes nervously for the other school’s club members might pass that way. She nervously tells him to let go of her hand. He asks why. She shouts ‘why why’, just shut up and just quickly.. She quickly spots his other hand reaching for her face. She quickly clasped his hand. While they pushing each other, the others wondering if they are quarrelling. Yuki asks what he was thinking just now. Shou says that it is because he is very infuriated that he wanted to recklessly touch her. He tells her to please be a bit honest. Yuki tells him that if the other team sees this scene, it will be quite troubling. To her irritation, Shou asks why. She angrily thinks that he is a ‘why alien’. In her bathroom, she angrily punches button that made the bath temperature to 48C. She thinks that it is the first time that she is speechless. Her sibling is calling out to her if she is still in the bath. Yuki thinks, ‘why why’ of course it is because she doesn’t want familiar people to see them. If they misunderstood things, that will be very bad, right? She imagines how it will turn out: Abe and others are muttering that it is Shou and Yuki a couple, and there is that kind of person who would become a manager just to hook up with a boyfriend. She nervously thinks that even if that is a fact (<- with Kido) but what if it was exposed. She muses that her feelings for Kido are purely respect and longing. “Before deciding on ‘go steady or not’, what do I like about Naruse?” At the stadium, Yuki is walking at the hallway again and telling herself not to think of unnecessary things because today is the day when they get to compete against Misuzu again. Telling herself to concentrate and they’ll win, she opens the door and hits Shizuka who was standing at the door. Misuzu exclaim that hurts and he looks surprised to see Yuki. Picking up the papers she dropped, Yuki apologizes that she was thinking of some other thing. He tries to help her but she tells him that it is alright. Recalling Shou wanting Yuki to say that she likes him, Shizuka nervously asks about..about that kind of thing, is it really okay like that. Then, they were interrupted when some fangirls call out to Shou at the other corner. They were telling him how they would cheer for him since the qualifying games, and up close, he’s very sexy. While Shizuka look aghast, Yuki’s ear is twitching and big as she overhears that. The fangirls are saying that Shou is so tall and does he have a girlfriend. Helping her pick up the papers, Shizuka comments that it seems that Shou is entangled by those girls and is it alright to just ignore her BOYFRIEND. While wondering why he would think that, Yuki corrects him that he isn’t her boyfriend. Shizuka asks if he isn’t. She says no, it isn’t like that. She looks up to him and notices something. She touches his forehead and says that it seems that it is reddish where he got bumped by the door. Shizuka blushes really red and immediately backs away to the wall. Recalling that he hates being touched by others, Yuki takes out a small purse. She apologizes and says that she is used to doing this kind of thing and it would be better for him to sticking this on it. Holding his forehead, he tells her that there’s no need for a band-aid bandage for there is no wound. She tells him that it isn’t a band-aid but rather a wet gauzeMaybe something like a mini-cold pack and quickly use it since she already cut it. Shizuka finds her amazing. After giving it to him without touching him, Yuki tells him to please use it when it is necessary and good luck to both teams for today’s game. At the stadium, the other senpai-s met up with Kido and Lena. Meanwhile at the court, Shouji and Amamiya are doing a pep talk on what happened during the practice game and now, it is revenge time. Shou, Tonomura and the others are quite cool. Abe exclaims that just like before, the team is all fired-up. Yuki comments that everyone’s condition ought to be perfect. She is determined not to have that kind of game like before. Misuzu’s team captain comments that Ryuhoku is quite energetic. A teammate asks Shizuka what is that on his forehead. Blushing Shizuka says that he only got bumped, that’s all. And the players greet each other. Shizuka calls out to Shou and says that he hasn’t given up on basketball. Shou replies that he can say that. Determined not to have such an awful game like before, everyone played their best. The people cheer for Misuzu and Shizuka scores. Nishiyama complains over how many people are in Misuzu’s cheering squad. Yuki tells him that it isn’t such a big help. Yuki thinks that compared to that, it is obvious that Misuzu isn’t the same during the practice game whether it is their passing accuracy or Shizuka’s scoring ability. “-But, we also.. changed a lot.” The score is 53 vs 42 with Misuzu leading. While standing behind Shou, Shizuka says that it is exactly what that person said, he will meet him again in the game. Puzzled Shou asks ‘is that person?’ Recalling Yuki telling him that Shou would definitely want to play against him again, Shizuka says that it is their manager. Shou looks at him when the ball is passed to Shizuka. Shizuka gets ready to shoot when someone steals the ball from behind. Shizuka is shock and Shou starts dribbling the ball towards their court. Abe and others are excited as they call out to Shou. Misuzu’s captain shouts for the others to go on defense and stop him for scoring. Shou zooms past the opponent and jumps to make a slam dunk. The guys are stunned and the girls are blushing. Yuki wonders what she likes about this stinky brat. “I totally do not know. But, he is so dazzling /flashy, and also, rude and obtrusive /reckless that makes me /people unable to look away.” While breathing hard, Shou looks at Shizuka and asks, “By the way, there is something I forgot to ask you. Shizuka, when.. did you and Yuki-senpai know each other?” While scowling, Yuki tensely wonders why they are talking about something unrelated for she heard ‘Yuki’. Navigation Category:Chapters